Harry Potter, Life after Life
by FiendFyre Stardust
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDER-AGED AND DONT WANT TO GET INTO TROUBLE WITH YOUR PARENTS DONT READ. I DONT WANT TROUBLE EITHER! I SUX AT SUMMERIES SO READY FOR YOURSELF!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cold night. Quiet, also. To quiet…

Harry Potter, still awake at midnight, couldn't fall asleep. He looked over at Hermione Granger, his friend, and smiled. He got up and quietly left the room.

Hermione, however, was also awake, not showing it to Harry, and acting as if she was asleep. She saw him leave, and slowly, quietly followed. She found him, outside the house, sitting on the shore of a small lake. She slowly walked over to him and whispered, "Hello, Harry."

Harry jumped in surprise and saw it was Hermione. He smiled and allowed her to sit next to him. She was shivering a bit, so he gave her his jacket. Hermione saw this as a perfect opportunity and quickly pecked him on the lips. Harry went surprised at first, then kissed Hermione fully on the lips. The temperature dropped by 10° and Harry led her inside, where she could stay warm. She was only there because she accidentally locked herself out of her car that evening and she saw Harry's house was nearby anyway.

She thought of this, and fell asleep. Harry was still awake, and went outside once more. But instead of sitting back down, he apparated to Ron's house. Ron awoke suddenly, hearing the _*Crack* _which meant someone apparated. He heard a knock, and went to answer the door. Seeing it was Harry, he asked what Harry was there for. Harry explained everything, from when Hermione got locked out of her car, to her waking at midnight. He didn't, however, tell Ron about the kiss. He knew Ron still liked Hermione, and couldn't bear to tell Ron, which could make Ron very jealous, or very angry. They talked, and at about 2 o'clock in the morning, Harry left.

At about seven AM Hermione woke up, and began looking for harry, as he wasn't in bed. She went downstairs, and to her surprise he was cooking.

_Cooking._

She had never known the great Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, the-One-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, could and would cook breakfast for her. She walked towards Harry, saying a sleepy, "Good morning, Harry," and she smiled, hugging him from behind.

"Mornin' Hermione. How'd you sleep?" asked Harry as he put fried eggs and bacon on a plate and began to set the table.

"I slept well. You?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to Ron's."

"ok…" said Hermione and she started to eat.

"I have work to attend to, and some young wizards and witches to teach. If you need me, Call me, Then apparate to the outer boundaries of Hogwarts, and I will come see you." Said harry, as he began to leave.

"Harry, wait!" said Hermione, quickly. She ran to him and gave him a farewell kiss, and said good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH SO THAT YOU DONT GET INTO TROUBLE**_

_**A/N: Soz for wait. just had to do some FREAKING SCHOOL. Also THANK YOU for the support. Even though its my first fic. ALSO: This takes place 19 years later, and Harry had a devorce with Ginny, and Hermione did the same with Ron. The children, of Harry and Ginny, are still there, just in higher years. Rosemary Weasly is going into Hogwarts in the same year as Lily and Scorpius.**_

_**FOR PEOPLE WHO DO NOT READ MY AUTHORS NOTES: F*CKING READ THEM! THEY IS**_** IMPORTANT**

* * *

Harry was waiting at the train, and holding a lantern.

"All first-years! Follow me!" Hagrid yelled and Harry followed behind the first years, with a glamour on so he looked like a 7th or 6th year. He kept the glamour until they got the the top of the stairs, he cast his patrons, a stag, and rode it up to the top and dropped the glamour. All the students looked at him, in awe, mostly at his scar. "First years, if you'd follow me, we will go to the Great Hall, and you will be sorted into your respective houses. After the feast, you will follow your respective house prefects to the dorms." Harry led them and stoop next to a stool with a last and a hat.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

A little boy, who greatly resembled his father, Draco, walked up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. When the hat was placed on his head, it yelled out, " SLYTHERIN!"

"Rosemary Weasly." Harry felt something inside, but it went away.

A little girl, with Red hair and brown eyes, freckles, and a seemingly brilliant fascination walked up and the sorting hat called out, "GRYFINDOR"

"Lily Potter."

Lily walked up to the stool. All the students were staring, this was the daughter of Harry Potter. The sorting hat seemed to have a hard time putting her in a house.

"Well, I see a good mind, plenty of courage, and loyalties. Ambition as well. But where to put you..."

"Gryfindor please? My dad was in gryfindor, in fact, he's right there! Also, I am a descendent of Godric, as was my father."

"Are you sure? You could do well in Ravenclaw. In fact, they will help you on the way to greatness."

"Yes. Definitely Gryfindor."

"All right. GRYFINDOR!"

Lily was so happy, she seemed to bolt a partial apparation to the gryfindor table. It was that fast. She sat next to her brother, Albust, and across from her other brother, James.

After everyone was sorted, McGonagall Went up, as Headmistress, made the announcements and then said, "Let the feast, begin."

As they were eating, the ghosts went about. James lifted the plate of chicken and Nearly Headless Nick came out. "Awe, James, you're no fun when finding where I hang out. Oh well."

Meanwhile, Harry went to the head table, as DADA teacher, and after a while, the students went to the dorms, and Harry went to his office to owl Hermione.

"_Hermione,_

_It was a good first night, and my daughter and your daughter have been sorted, all in gryfindor. I will see about a Portkey from here to you. I am also sending Sirius's knife, as it can open any lock, and you can get back into your flat.  
It may be surprising to you, but guess who is the new transfigurations and divination teachers? Luna is divination and transfigurations is being taught by Cho, surprisingly. _

_I found a beetle flying around the place, and caught it in a jar. If you can, send the marauders map so I can check who it is._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

_PS: If you need help, just owl me with Hedwig. she should be in the back room, with more space to fly and enough food to last her until winter break."_

Harry found a school owl and sent the letter, with a wrapped package with the knife.

He then went to bed. Being the head of Gryfindor and also DADA teacher would wear you out, especially since you should be taking care of your three children and your best friends' child.

* * *

He got an owl from Ron the next morning, asking if he could take care of "Little Rosie" while she was there, and he sent a message back saying yes. He went up to the owl, and recognized it as Pigwidgeon he gave it an owl treat and his reply.

The first Defense class was boring, as his class composed of "Wannabes" and "Kiss-Asses" and "Try-Hards". His fourth class actually got exciting. James had mastered a Patronus, and it had been, not surprisingly, a stag, like Harry's. A hufflepuff created a perfect shield, and a Ravenclaw created some sort of bird.

His last class of the day had all the first years, and some second years. Albus created a giant cobra patronus, non-verbally and on accident, but also relieved to have a third year spell already done. Lily and Rose both mastered the petrifying spell, Petrificus Totalus. Scorpius had done a perfect stunner and hit a Hufflepuff, sending her to the Hospital wing. He had also done a growth spell on a Ravenclaw's quill, making it so big and heavy it landed on the poor student, sending him to the hospital wing as well. Scorpius lost 50 house points and had detention with Harry.

Harry saw a silvery thing floating up into his class, and noticed long bushy hair and sparkling eyes. He Realized the ghost of his mother was there, checking out the classes.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi mum. Whats up?"

"Oh, not much. Nicholas isn't much fun, and myrtle is just... well moaning. I had the first intelligent conversation with the Grey Lady since I was living. Oh, and also stopped the bloody baron from frightening a bunch of first years in the corridor."

"Well, I have work, so see you later."

"Bye Harry."

* * *

It wasn't much longer and Christmas came along. Albus and James were staying and Lily and Rose went with Harry to see Hermione.

AFter apparating over there, he knocked.

The door creaked open slowly.

"Harry?"

* * *

_**Cliff Hanger cause I can**_

_** So I hope you enjoyed. Ginny's part, if your wondering, comes later. Maybe chapter 5.**_

_**Cho's part will also come around chapter 4. and the last part here, well. Chapter 3 cause thats how I count. 1... 2... 5... 151... 1233... 15325 ... 666666... 3!**_

_**OK In truth I suck at counting so I multiply. See you later!**_


End file.
